


Next to Her, Always and Forever

by TheFifthSpirit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 7x12, 7x16, Character Death Mentioned, nothing graphic, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthSpirit/pseuds/TheFifthSpirit
Summary: Rick and Michonne are terrified of losing each other. But what Rick gives her just might give her a little hope that she can continue on, no matter what happens. (I’m horrible at summaries, I’m sorry!)





	Next to Her, Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long long time ago and I just happened to find it. I am still gaining confidence with posting my fics so please be kind!
> 
> Disclaimer at the end!

He was almost overrun by walkers at the carnival, but they got the deer instead as he lived to see yet another day. He was fighting off more and he heard Michonne calling his name as she was running towards him. The worry he heard in her voice was evident and hurt his heart. He never wanted to hear her in such distress ever again. The one thing that worried him the most was when she thought he died, she stopped. She just gave up. She dropped her sword, and stood there waiting for the walkers to devour her as well; as if her life meant nothing without him. It was only when she heard him calling her name, she came back to her senses, grabbed the sword he threw to her, and started to fight once more.

They had an amazing few days away. It was an odd “vacation” if one could even call it that, considering the world had ended and they were surrounded by the dead; but it was still nice just to get away from everyone and everything, and just have it be the two of them. But even that almost ended in disaster. As soon as they were done clearing the walkers she ran up to him and ran into his arms. He caught her easily, holding her as she held onto him tightly and cried, not even trying to hold back her sobs.

The ride back was silent as he drove and she just stared out the window, thinking back to the terrible events that could have happened. He didn’t know what to say to her to make her feel better. That was the thing with this new world, you could let your walls down and love someone, but if something ever happened to them, you’re in for a world of hurt.

Even after he rested his hand on hers for comfort, she said nothing to him. Just continued staring out the window. He eventually stopped driving and put the car in park to talk to her. She didn’t even look over to see why he stopped. He still didn’t know what to say, so he made a comment about wanting to be away with it just being the two of them for a few more days. No response. Rick decided to open up to her about him not sleeping, being afraid, and how the guilt was eating him alive for not being able to save everyone they had lost. 

It was then she turned to him, holding his cheek in her hand, trying to give him some comfort. Even without words, he knew she was telling him it wasn’t his fault. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, and proceeded to tell her about fighting Negan and the Saviors. He told her the truth. He told her they were going to lose people, possibly even each other. She then backed away and closed up once more, not wanting to listen to him anymore as she tried to hide her tears. He tried to explain to her, she was the reason he was fighting, and she had been right all along; that he need not to lay down and die, but to stand up and fight when it came to Negan and the saviours. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she told him she couldn’t lose him.

He tried to tell her she was strong, and that if anything happened, she  _ can _ lose him and continue with her life, but she denied it as she turned her head back towards the window, crying. He told her if for some reason, he doesn’t make it, then she is to lead the others, because she can, because she is strong. She was unsure, and asked how he knew that for sure, and he reassured her and she is the one who led him where he is today.

They started driving soon afterwards, the mood in the van a bit lighter as they held hands heading back to their destination. They were talking and joking around a bit more, but Rick found himself going back to the conversation they just had. He believed it, that they could lose each other, and still have to lead the others through their grief. If one died, they would fight for that person and their honor. He believed every bit of it. Until he thought he lost her.

He and Carl were on their knees being baited by Negan who was threatening to bash Carl’s head into the ground. Rick felt his insides tightening at the thought of losing his son. Then he heard the scream. A scream that sounded  _ exactly  _ like her. He looked over to the building she was holed up in with a sniper rifle and he saw someone falling from the balcony. A figure. A figure that looked exactly like her. He felt himself wanting to run over to her, but he knew Negan would never allow it.

Negan was in front of him, in his face, teasing him about losing someone he loved. Rick felt himself shaking at the thought of losing Michonne, and in a few seconds, his son. His world was about to crash around him and there was nothing he could do about it. Rick liked being the one in control, but Negan had him so tight around the balls, he didn’t have an inch of leeway. Negan kept going on and on, and when Rick turned to him, he threatened Negan telling him he will kill him and technically, he is already dead. He laughed. The sick bastard had no idea who the hell he was dealing with.

But the Kingdom came through. They saved his son, and a lot of others that could have died that day. Rick made sure his son was okay before picking up a gun and fighting. He needed to fight his way to the one he loved. Carl was behind him, and they fought through the saviors and scavengers, to the house where her last known location was. With each step, he felt himself becoming more sick. He finally saw the body that splattered on the ground. His knees were shaking, until he saw blonde hair. It wasn’t her.

He and Carl let out a sigh of relief as he quickly ran up the stairs to see her sitting in a room, bloodied, swollen, and bruised like she had just went a hundred rounds with a boxer. He immediately fell down to his knees once he saw her, Carl checking out the rest of the house to make sure it was just the three of them. He called her name, but she didn’t move, worry taking over his body. After the third call, she moved her head a little towards him, relief flooding him. He buried his head in her neck as she held onto him.

Sitting in the infirmary he held her hand as they stopped the bleeding from her wounds. It was then, sitting there realizing she was right, yet again. She couldn’t lose him, and he couldn’t lose her. They needed to be together. They were stronger, together. But what happened when one day a walker got to them? Or a sickness? Or a barbed wire baseball bat? Would the other be strong enough to survive without the one they love?

~~~

Michonne wasn’t happy to be in the infirmary, but she had a concussion and needed to rest. Rick spent most of his free time with her, and also stayed with her at night so she wasn’t alone.

It wasn’t long before there would be an outright war. He knew Negan was preparing, and so were they. They had multiple people going out during the day to scavenge for items to use during their fight, or around Alexandria, while others stayed at camp watching over the women and children who were still trying to learn how to fight. They were preparing everyone with every tool and skill possible in order to defend themselves, others, and their home.

Rick kissed Michonne who was still in the infirmary as he left her side to go meet Maggie and Daryl. He went to Deanna’s old house and as he walked in he saw Daryl and Maggie already waiting for him hovering over the dining room table. He went to the table, and he looked at the map they had spread out. They went over all the places they scavenged already, and they circled the new areas that needed to be foraged. “Daryl, you and I are going out west today,” he told his right hand man. 

“Ima get the van ready,” Daryl said walking out of the door. He had easily become Rick’s brother throughout this entire journey; even though they had a rough start when they first met. 

Rick looked back to the map and drew a few more circles. “Maggie, there are a few more areas we should cover today.” He went over each grid with her and explained who he thought they should send out and where. Once they figured it all out, he left the rest to Maggie to finalize, and told her to make sure the people who didn’t know how to fight, were in training. They needed all the help they could get when it came to Negan and his followers.

“I’ll take care of the rest. Be careful and come back safely.” She rolled up the map and nodded at Rick before leaving the room.

After grabbing a few weapons from his house, Rick found Daryl waiting for him. Rick put his colt python into his holster and he got into the van. Daryl picked up his arrows, loaded it into the van, and hopped into the passenger’s seat. One of the men who was on guard duty for Alexandria opened up the gate and they drove through, giving him a curt nod before he closed the gates.

It was a quiet ride, Daryl’s feet up on the dashboard, and Rick driving peacefully through the wooded countryside to get to the neighborhood they were heading into. He felt like the drive was taking forever, and he turned on the built in CD player. One of his favorite songs was playing, and Daryl already knew where this was heading when Rick gave him a certain side smile. “Don’t...please don’t,” Daryl pleaded as Rick sang the first verse. Daryl rolled his eyes and groaned as Rick sang the rest of the ride there much to Daryl’s dismay.

They got out of the car when they reached their destination. They grabbed their weapons and all the items they would need to go searching. They searched each house for more weapons, anything to make bombs, food, and medical supplies. Anything that could help them survive. They killed little to no walkers on the way, and a few who were dead in their houses. It was crazy to think that when this all started, walkers were the biggest threat, but now, it was people.

“House is clear,” Rick told Daryl after clearing the upstairs.

Daryl was now searching the cupboards for any canned goods. He looked to Rick and said, “I got the inside covered, go out to the shed, see if they got anythin’ good.” Rick obliged and went through the screen door. The shed was off to his right and he took out his knife just in case any walkers were outside or in the shed. He opened the door carefully making sure it was safe before he searched. Once it was clear, he started to go through it to see if he could find anything.

With luck, he found a shotgun, an axe, and a sword that looked like someone was in the process of making. He put them in the bag he was carrying, and he headed back towards the house towards Daryl. On his way in, growing by the back door, something caught his eye. He smiled as he bent down and pulled it out of the dirt. He sniffed the flower and examined it for a minute before heading back to the house. Daryl stared at the flower in his hand. “That’s not gonna help kill anythin’,” Daryl smirked.

~~~

After everyone got back from their scavenging, Carol, Maggie, and a few others took over inventory. Rick went to Carl and Judith, made sure they were okay, spent some time with them, then went to go check in on Michonne. He opened the infirmary door slowly, careful not to wake her if she was asleep. “I’m up, silly,” she said with a smile. “You know I can’t sleep when you’re out there risking your life.”

He walked in and shut the door. He came over and he greeted her with a kiss. “Oh I heard you snore love,” Rick chuckled, “You can sleep through anything.” Michonne playfully slapped his arm, as he put his hand in hers. “How ya feelin’?”

“A bit better. Headache has subsided a lot.”

“We will see how you feel tomorrow, then maybe we can work on getting you out of here.”

Michonne smiled happily, “Finally! I can’t wait to get out of this bed.”

“You can leave this one, but you’re going to go back to another one back home.” Rick wondered when he started calling his house,  _ his. _ It just became natural when him, his kids, and his girlfriend were all living together. After the apocalypse started, he never thought he would have a home again.

She groaned, “I feel so useless.”

Rick leaned in and kissed her forehead. “You won’t be when you get better.”

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. “Did you guys find anything good out there?” Rick nodded and explained a few of the things they picked up and brought back. He even told her about the sword he found in the shed. “I call dibs,” she said immediately and he chuckled.

“I did find something else too,” he said. 

“Is it another sword?”

He smiled at her, “No. Do you remember what happened at the carnival when you thought I died?” She immediately closed up, biting her lip and her body stiffened. He squeezed her hand, letting her know it was okay. “I know I said that even if one of us loses the other, we can continue on.”

“I can’t lose you,” she said again just like she did that day in the car.

“And I can’t lose you. I realized that when I thought you fell off that building. I saw it happen, and I was so afraid that it was you.”

Michonne had tears in her eyes, “It’s hard to love in a world like this. I told myself after my boyfriend became a walker, I would never love again, but it can’t be stopped when a certain sheriff walks in.”

Rick smiled when he thought about their first meeting. “You were standing with walkers right next to you with baby formula. You weren’t happy that we brought you into the prison even thought you were hurt.”

“In my defense, you took away my sword. You know how I feel about that.”

Rick laughed, “I do. You also told me to never touch you, should I abide by those rules?”

Michonne gave him a look, warning him, “You stop touching me, and we are going to have a lot of problems, Officer Rick.” She sat up in bed, “I hated you then and wanted to stay  _ far _ away from you, now I can’t stand to not be near you,” she said putting his forehead to his and slowly leaning in for a kiss.

Rick reciprocated, and when they pulled apart, he went to reach for his back pocket. “You said it’s hard to love in this world, which I can’t argue with. But I was right when I said we need to continue on, even if one of us is gone. We will be fine.” 

“I still don’t understand how you can be so sure.”

He now put the purple flower in her line of view. She reached out for it and took it from his hand, bringing it up to her nose to sniff it. “I took a gardening class in high school. It was the only elective open, and I had to take it. I wasn’t happy, and I didn’t dare say out loud that I learned a lot, but I did.” He grabbed her hand that held the flower, “One thing I did learn, is what this flower symbolizes. After everything that happened, I believe this is a sign for us.”

She looked from the flower to him, “What sign?”

“A heliotrope symbolizes eternal love. Which is what we have. So even after death, we are still together, forever. Still fighting for each other, forever. Still loving each other, forever. It may be a short love, it may be a long love, but is one that has had such an impact on me, it will last for eternity.” Michonne had tears in her eyes as he was telling the story, and when one fell, he wiped it gently with his thumb. His lips then crashed onto hers.

“I love you, Rick. Forever and always.”

“I love you too, my love,” he said as they both held the flower together.

Two years later when her husband Rick died risking his life for his people, and got bit, Michonne was devastated, but like he said, she had to move on. She needed to take care of her kids, Carl and Judith. She needed to be a leader for Alexandria, just like she promised him she would. So when his burial came, she took the dried out flower and placed it in his hands as she closed his eyes one final time. “Together forever,” she told him through tears giving him one final kiss.

That night she lay in bed alone, for the first time in years. She unclasped the locket she kept around her neck that Rick gave to her when he found it in a house about a year ago. She opened it to reveal a picture of their family. Him, Carl, Judith, and herself. She smiled through the tears that were falling down her face. She looked to the other side of the locket, and there was the one thing she was going to keep for the rest of her life. The one dried out purple petal. She fell asleep every night clutching it in her hand, just like Rick had the flower in his hands; making her feel like he was right there next to her, always and forever. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: according to google, the Heliotrope symbolizes eternal love. I could be wrong, and if I am, I’m sorry! I can't tell you how many hours I spent looking up the different meanings for different flowers!
> 
> But thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
